Penny Rutherford
Penny Rutherford is a main character on the season S.S. Utopia. She is a patient of Dr. Weissman, and the owner of one of the recording devices. Early Life Penny was an old child, the pride and joy of her parents. She was raised in a traditional Baptist household, studying the Bible everyday. To her parents surprise, her youthful carefree attitude left her unafraid of The Devil of Hell. She instead was inspired to do as much good in the world as she possibly could. She studied to become a nurse, eventually becoming a combat nurse for the U.S. Army. When she eventually retired, she became a midwife, specializing in assisting single mothers. She trained other retiree nurses, and eventually retired from that practice as well to grow old with her husband Marshall. S.S. Utopia When war began to become apparent, Penny had decided it was time to get out. She had seen an ad in the paper advertising tickets to a cruise that would let them escape. She purchased the tickets with the last of her savings. However, Marshall refused to come with her. She, being stubborn, decided to go anyway, certain that he would eventually join her. Relationships Her husband, Marshall Her best friend, Edith Crawford Death Penny survived all the horrors of the S.S. Utopia, and evaded the possessions of Malseph. When it finally came time for Malseph to kill her, he was unable to. Since Penny was not afraid of him, his claws could not enter her chest to grab her heart. Penny laughed at him, telling him she wasn't afraid of him. This sent Malseph into a rage, where he destroyed Penny's room. He went to the ship and slammed all of it's control to dive at a steep descent. This caused the hull of the ship to breach, and water came rushing in. Penny raced to Dr. Weissman's room to check on him. She assisted him in putting the tapes into the safe, and when the water filled the room, she drowned. Appearances Season 1 - S.S. Utopia * Episode 1 - A Simple Thesis * Episode 2 - Sweet Oleanders * Episode 4 - Too Real * Episode 5 - Return To Your Cabins * Episode 6 - Unlike Yourself * Episode 7 - I'll Be Gentle * Episode 8 - A Good Kid * Episode 9 - The Blue Tie * Episode 10 - I'm So Sorry * Episode 11 - Hail Mary Full of Grace * Episode 12 - Of Art And Disrespect * Episode 13 - I'm Not Afraid Of You * Episode 14 - The Woman Who Fights Back * Episode 15 - It's Gonna Be OK * Episode 16 - Leave Me Alone * Episode 17 - I Won't Stop * Episode 18 - Goodnight And Joy Be With You All * Episode 19 - What Have I Done? * Episode 20 - Play The Tape Bonus Episodes * New Year's Day * Mother's Day * Labor Day * Christmas Special - A Second Chance Trivia # Penny was named for writer Ellie Collin's own grandmother. # Penny's husband, Marshall, was named for writer Ellie's Collin's love of the works of actress and director Penny Marshall.